


Ride

by suzukigunichiban



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: Kyle is busy, but you need him.
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamcolesteeth (lemonlapin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlapin/gifts).

> written for @adamcolesteeth, who is a wonderful human, a wonderful friend, and a wonderful writer. thanks for everything, lemon. here's lookin at you, kid

“Kyle. Kyle. Kyle. Kyyylleee.” You repeated, poking your boyfriend’s cheek as his fingers danced on his phone, responding to an email or a group text or whatever the fuck. Realistically, he’d only been at it for a few moments, but you were  _ so _ bored, and you  _ wanted _ him. 

You had no idea what really put you in the mood, since you and Kyle had been having a pretty average day off just hanging out at home, watching movies, but now you felt like you’d simply die if you didn’t have him. You huffed as he murmured a ‘one sec’, arms crossed over your chest like the petulant child you knew you could be like sometimes. 

“Kyyyyle.” You whined, tugging on his shirt. 

“Babe, I promise, I’m almost done.” Kyle told you patiently, with more patience than you deserved, as he continued tapping away. “I’m working out some travel plans right now, I swear it’ll only take me a second.” 

And you knew he was probably right. He was a busy man, and you had come to terms with that. And really, he was always so good to you, taking care of you in little ways when he had to go away with frequent calls or texts, and delivering things to your house like flowers and pizza.

Of course, he was even  _ better _ with showering you in love and affection when he  _ was _ in town, always holding you close and complimenting you, and always going above and beyond to satisfy all of your more  _ physical _ needs. 

So you knew he’d get to you eventually… but eventually wasn’t quick enough. You needed him  _ now. _ So, without further ado, you moved yourself from your position resting up against him, lifting the skirt of your dress to expose your underwear, and straddled his thigh. 

“Babe…” Kyle said warningly, taking his eyes off of his work for a moment to give you that  _ look. _ You simply blinked innocently, as if asking him  _ ‘who, me?’ _ “I swear I’ll take care of you in a few minutes. You know I will.” 

“I know.” You told him, getting a bit better situated on his thigh as you did, pressing yourself up against him  _ just _ right, a breathless moan slipping past your lips. “You can keep doing your thing. I’ll take care of myself.”

_ “Jesus.” _ Kyle groaned, his attention slowly slipped away from his phone as he watched you experimentally grind down against his thick, muscled thigh. “You expect me to pay attention to what I’m doing when you’re riding me like that?” 

You bit at your lip to keep some more of your noises to yourself, grabbing onto your own thighs and squeezing as you rode him. “I’m not  _ trying _ to distract you… I just want to cum, that’s all.”

“For fuck’s  _ sake.” _ Kyle huffed, tossing his phone to the side, tensing up his thigh and starting to bounce it ever so slightly, making you cry out in the unexpected pleasure of it all. “You’re so goddamn gorgeous, and such a sweet little thing, and you expect me to just passively let you get off on my leg? No.” 

You yelped, reaching for his shoulders now as he held onto your hips, directing your motions, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as he took control. This wasn’t entirely what you were expecting, but it turned out that this was precisely what you were  _ needing. _

_ “God.” _ You gasped, eyes squeezing shut in your pleasure, starting to feel a little embarrassed when you felt your slick start to coat his jeans, but you were a little too gone to care. 

“Look at me, angel.” Kyle murmured, letting go of your hips with one hand to grip your chin and force you to face him, even bringing you a bit closer. “Keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you cum for me. Okay? I wanna watch you come  _ undone _ for me, on my leg.” 

Your eyes were hazy as you opened them, but you did as you were told, staring down into those  _ gorgeous _ eyes. You swore you could look at him forever. And he was especially handsome like this, when he was so determined to make you feel good, when he was entirely focused on you. 

Or, hell, when he was entirely focused on  _ anything. _ He had to be one of the most passionate men you’d ever met, and seeing him do something that he was putting his heart and soul was electrifying - it was just especially so when that ‘something’ was  _ you. _

“Go on, angel. Go on.  _ Cum for me.” _ Kyle encouraged, his voice low and raspy, as the two of you worked in tandem, him directing the angle of your movements and you in charge of the pressure and the speed, and sooner than you could have expected, you felt that coil in your stomach, you felt yourself get closer.

“Kyle,  _ Kyle, _ I-I-” You tripped and stuttered over your words, but you really didn’t need any. He knew. And, just as he wanted, you looked into his eyes as you came with a cry of his name, soaking your panties and his leg alike, gripping his shoulders so tightly that you were scared he’d bruise, even though you knew the cocky bastard would just wear it as a badge of honor. 

“God,  _ fuck, _ you look so fucking  _ sexy _ like this, cumming like this, all for  _ me, _ you’re all  _ mine.” _ Kyle grunted as he watched you work yourself through your orgasm, eyes seemingly darker, and glinting almost like a knife. 

You whimpered and shivered, body still tense from the aftershocks of an  _ intense _ orgasm, before you finally relaxed, body melting as you leaned forward and rested on his chest, breathing him in as you tried to catch your breath. 

“... sorry for distracting you.” You apologized sheepishly after a few moments of his hands tenderly stroking your back, peeking up at him under your lashes. Kyle laughed, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of your head. “And for getting your pants all messy.”

“It’s alright. I can finish it up after.” He reassured you. “And I can always get new pants if it doesn’t wash out.” 

You sat up a bit better and grabbed his phone, handing it right back to him. “Here. You do that, and I’ll go take a shower, then we can go to the store, and I’ll buy you some new pants. Deal?” 

“Uh, no deal.” 

You blinked in surprise as Kyle took his phone back, only to toss it right back on the couch, making a surprised ‘ah!’ as he stood, holding you close to him still, carrying you like you were a front-facing backpack. “Kyle-” 

“I said I’d finish up my travel plans  _ after.” _ Kyle said smoothly as he carried you to the bedroom you two shared. “You didn’t think that’d be  _ it, _ did you?” 

You bit your lip, trying to hide your excitement, shaking your head. 

“That’s what I thought.” Kyle said smugly, using his foot to nudge open the bedroom door, leaning down to kiss you soundly as he did so. Maybe the rest of this day wouldn’t be so boring after all. 


End file.
